Tanda
by Fazea
Summary: "Anting-anting ini akan menjadi tanda." Kassim menekukkan senyum yang berbeda, selimut merah beraksi, dan bulan setengah tertawa. KassimAli. Warnings inside. RnR?


_Suatu hari nanti, akan ada saat ketika takdir akan membuat kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing, dan itu sama sekali beda _

_Aku bisa melihatnya _

_Aku bisa menjaminnya_

_Kalau aku berbuat sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan… _

_Tolong—_

_Tolong. Tolong, maafkan aku_

_Tolong ingat kalau kita adalah teman_

_Aku memohon padamu_

_Tolong hentikan aku_

_Aku memohon padamu. Pada bulan perak yang bersinar indah malam ini_

_Hanya teman sepertimu yang kupercayai, untuk menusukku dari depan_

_._

_._

_Percayalah. Segala hal kulakukan semata-mata bukan untukku sendiri, mungkin untukmu, namun untuk semua orang_

…::::O::::…

**Tanda **  
_story by me_

**MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic  
**_© Ohtaka Shinobu_

**Warnings: **_abalisme, OOC, typo(s), drabble, shonen-ai, dan segalanya yang nista._

_**Don't Like? Don't Read! **_**:D**

—_Now please, enjoy yourself._

…**::::O::::…**

Malam itu langit tak berbintang, dan Kota Balbadd tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda aktivitas yang berarti. Kemana perginya kesibukan warga kota di malam hari? Masih ada yang merindukan bunyi-bunyian jangkar yang diangkat, deruan kotak kayu yang diturunkan dari kapal, dan sibakan layar besar kapal. Semua aktivitas para nelayan agar dapat memulai pekerjaannya itu, kenapa juga absen malam ini?

Orang yang merindukan itu semua adalah Alibaba Saluja, sang pangeran ketiga.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau malam itu akan begini sepi. Maka terjebaklah ia, dengan buku-buku berdebu yang bertebaran di atas meja, yang bahkan belum ada satu pun yang terbuka. Buku-buku tersebut seharusnya ia baca sesuai perintah gurunya. Namun nyatanya Alibaba jatuh dalam kejenuhan, hanya memainkan penanya. Bahkan tembok kosong di depannya terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang buku-buku sejarah dan ekonominya.

Suasana begitu hening sampai terdengar riuh-riuh dari luar kastilnya. Dengan sergap Alibaba membuka jendela berandanya, mengecek keributan apa yang tengah terjadi di bawah sana. Terlihat beberapa prajurit penjaga istana berlarian kesana kemari dengan membawa senjata, saling bertanya-tanya, panik dan terengah-engah.

_Penyusup—_Setidaknya itulah satu kata yang berhasil Alibaba dengar.

Tunggu, penyusup?

'_Ada penyusup di istana? Untuk apa—' _Pemuda berambut kuning pirang itu memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya yang redup—karena hanya diterangi oleh seberkas cahaya lampu lilin. Kecewa dengan keadaan diluar, ia menghela nafas, dan menutup jendelanya dengan tirai tipis yang panjangnya mencapai lantai.

Baru satu-dua detik ia membalikkan badan, dan Alibaba menyadari bahwa ia tidaklah seorang diri di ruangannya. Ada orang. Di depan pintunya. Menatap padanya. _Siapa? Penyusup itu kah?_

"Hah?" siluet itu mengatakan sepatah kata, "Alibaba?"

Dan Alibaba mendadak buta bahasa begitu ia mendengar suara itu, suara yang begitu dikenalnya sejak kecil. Suara yang selalu mengatai dan mencercanya, suara yang terkadang membentaknya, suara yang selalu tertawa bersamanya. Suara yang selalu menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaan mereka ketika Alibaba kesulitan tidur.

"Kas—sim?" Butuh puluhan detik untuknya memastikan bahwa sosok hitam yang tak teraih cahaya itu benar-benar Kassim, saudaranya.

"Benar-benar Alibaba! Wah, wah!" suara itu terdengar senang dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju daerah yang diterangi lilin. Dan memang benar itulah Kassim, dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana, tidak seperti yang terakhir Alibaba lihat. Baru lima hari mereka berpisah setelah pertemuan yang tak terduga (dan berujung dengan Alibaba yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk). Alibaba masih ingat ada banyak hiasan dari emas yang memenuhi tubuhnya, entah itu kalung, gelang, atau cincin. _Tapi ini… kok? Jangan bilang—_

"Kassim!" Alibaba ikut mengambil langkah mendekatinya, membuat kaki-kaki mereka bertemu di antara cahaya lilin. "Kau… penyusup itu? Kenapa—untuk apa?"

Sejenak Kassim terdiam. Mata-mata hitamnya membulat dan mengilatkan cahaya kuning dari lilin. Sekilas yang terpantul disana hanya wajah Alibaba seorang. Kassim menatapnya lekat-lekat, benar. Mungkin, ia juga sedang berpikir. Isi pikiran yang tidak pernah berhasil Alibaba tebak.

"Ahaha, benar. Aku hampir lupa," pemuda berambut _dread_ itu merogoh kantung celananya, kemudian menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Alibaba yang pertama. "Hanya mau menyerahkan ini, kok."

"Apa?" ketika iris emas itu menyipit, barulah Alibaba melihat benda-benda kecil yang ada di telapak tangan Kassim. Benda-benda mengkilat berwarna hijau lembut. "Anting-anting? Untukku?"

"Ya tentu saja untukmu, Alibaba." Kassim menepuk-nepuk kepala kuning itu dengan gemas, menertawakan kepolosan saudara angkatnya yang tak pernah berubah itu. Usapan tangannya makin brutal ketika Alibaba kembali menanyakan apa tujuannya memberikan sepasang anting yang begini cantik untuknya. Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya atau siapa pun. _Jadi… untuk apa?_

"Aah. Cuma hadiah saja, kok," Kassim menghentikan kegiatannya, daripada ada orang istana yang heran dengan rambut pangeran mereka yang menjadi kusut. "Selama kita tinggal di perkampungan, aku belum pernah sekali pun memberimu hadiah sebagai kakak, kan? Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah."

Alibaba terperangah dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya yang menjadi begitu berbeda dengan selama ini. Mana pernah Kassim memikirkan sesuatu seperti hadiah yang menurutnya tidak berguna, apalagi membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk memberikan hadiah. _Yang penting bertahan hidup. _Alibaba masih ingat betul perkataan pedas namun benar itu, tepatnya ketika Maryam minta di belikan sebuah boneka untuk ulang tahunnya.

Pada akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa geli. "Tapi… kenapa harus anting, sih?"

"Jangan protes sebelum dipakai, dong." Ucap Kassim. "Perlihatkan telingamu, biar kupakaikan."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Alibaba, tangan-tangan Kassim yang gesit telah menggeser sejumput rambut pirangnya ke belakang, memberikan ruang udara untuk telinga kanannya. Tangan itu menyentuh pipinya. Tangan itu menyentuh telinganya. Dan ia baru pertama kali melihat mata Kassim dengan jarak yang begini dekat—disaat yang sama ternyata iris hitam itu hanya memantulkan wajahnya saja. Wajah cantik sang pangeran yang bersemu merah.

_Duk! Duk!_

"Paduka, kami melihat ada penyusup di istana yang berlari kesini! Maaf, tapi kami masuk!"

Tiga orang prajurit bersenjata dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamar pangeran mereka, sepelan yang mereka bisa.

"—Lho?"

Namun yang mereka temukan tak lebih dari kamar sang pangeran yang sunyi. Yang terlihat hanyalah jendela kamar yang terbuka setengah, memperlihatkan langit malam dengan bulan setengah tergantung angkuh di langit. Angin dari luar menerbangkan tirai jendelanya, dan meniup pergi api yang tadinya menyala di atas sumbu lilin. Asapnya terbang mengisi ruangan sepi itu. Tempat itu terlalu damai untuk jadi tempat persembunyian seorang penyusup.

Di tempat tidur, terlihat gerakan-gerakan kecil di balik selimutnya.

_Ah. Lancang sekali kami, untung saja pangeran sudah tidur._ Begitu pikir para prajurit. Mereka langsung menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan, kemudian meninggalkan sang pangeran sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mencari penyusup istana itu di ruangan lain.

Namun, pangeran itu sebenarnya tidak _benar-benar_ sendirian.

Pangeran itu juga tidak _benar-benar _tertidur di balik selimutnya.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa posisinya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia bisa berada diatas tempat tidur nya yang lembut, dengan tangan Kassim yang masih membekap mulutnya, agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa memancing curiga para prajurit. Terakhir ia ingat, tiba-tiba saja ada kekuatan yang membanting tubuhnya ke atas seprai sutra, dengan sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya, tangan besar lain melingkar di perutnya, dan pemilik kedua tangan tersebut memeluknya erat, sebisa mungkin meminimkan besar gundukan selimut yang terlihat dari luar. Kamarnya menjadi jauh lebih redup ketika selimut merahnya menutupi mereka berdua.

Mendengar keadaan yang telah kembali aman, Kassim menarik wajahnya dari atas pundak Alibaba. Membuat wajah keduanya saling berdekatan, membuat rambut panjang hitam keunguannya jatuh dan bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Alibaba yang panas.

Senyum kembali terlihat di wajah Kassim. Namun kali ini senyum yang berbeda.

"_Kenapa anting, _katamu?" Kassim kembali mengeluarkan anting-anting tersebut, yang secara ajaib seperti keluar dari telapak tangannya. Tangan-tangan tersebut menyentuh kedua indera pendengaran Alibaba, memakaian kedua anting tersebut satu per satu. Tidak peduli perbuatannya itu membuat Alibaba meringis kesakitan. Tentu saja, telinga-telinga pemuda itu belum pernah ditindik sebelumnya. Seprai putih pun terkena bercak darah.

Kassim menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Kilatan merah terlihat di telinganya. Anting-anting yang sama terlihat disana, terpasang dengan apik. Bentuknya memang sama, tapi warnanya beda. Warna anting Kassim berwarna merah. Senada dengan kilatan matanya sekarang yang membulat, bersinar, menatap Alibaba yang tidak berkata-kata di bawahnya. Tidak protes, tidak memberontak. "Lihat? Aku punya sepasang anting yang sama."

Alibaba tidak menjawab.

Kassim berdehem dan dilanjutkan dengan tertawa kecil. Namun buru-buru ia menahannya sebelum para prajurit di luar mendengarnya. "Alibaba. Suatu hari nanti, takdir akan membuat kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing, dan itu sama sekali beda. Aku bisa melihatnya, aku menjaminnya."

Mungkin ia tertawa karena tidak tahan dengan perkataannya yang tidak seperti dirinya. Sejujurnya sang pangeran pun ingin tertawa, namun ia tidak bisa. Wajah Kassim yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya membuat tulang-tulang mukanya kaku, dan masih memajang ekspresi terkejut.

"Kalau aku berbuat sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan… Tolong maafkan aku."

Demi apapun Alibaba ingin tertawa sekarang juga.

"Tolong ingat kalau kita adalah teman. Anting-anting ini akan menjadi tandanya."

Alibaba menghentikan niatannya untuk tertawa. Karena apa yang di lakukan Kassim kali ini sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk ditertawakan. Kassim kembali memeluknya, kali ini lebih erat. Dan lebih hangat.

"Kas—"

"Sst. Tikus-tikus istanamu itu masih ada di depan ruangan ini, tahu."

_Ooh. _Ada nada kecewa dari batin Alibaba, dan ia ekspresikan lebih hembusan nafas pelan.

Kassim terkekeh. "Kau keberatan? Aku bisa saja kabur dari jendela, sih—" Badan Kassim yang hendak pergi diraih oleh tangan berkeringat Alibaba. Akhirnya setelah sekian menit, anak itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Wajahnya memang merah padam bak orang yang sedang terkena demam, tapi matanya hidup. Tidak seperti beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Di luar masih banyak prajurit yang berjaga… Jadi, _um_—"

Mata Kassim kembali mengeluarkan kilatan merah, sesuai dengan antingnya. Kilatan mata yang senada singgungan senyum yang terkulas di wajahnya. Keadaan saat itu memang gelap—nyaris gelap gulita, malahan. Namun Alibaba masih tetap bisa melihat wajah Kassim yang menerpa mukanya, dan dapat ia rasakan hidup mancung orang itu menyentuh pipinya. Dagu Alibaba dirabanya dengan lembut, seraya berkata, "Kau itu… benar-benar lucu sekali."

Dan selimut merah kesayangan Rasyid Saluja pun kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

Malam itu, para prajurit istana Balbadd berkeliaran di seluruh istana, mencari penyusup yang tak kunjung mereka temukan. Dan bulan setengah malam itu menertawai mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Oh, kau sudah kembali, Kassim." Salah satu pria kekar dengan luka codet di wajah menyambut kepulangan pemuda itu di sebuah tempat minum-minum yang biasa mereka singgahi. "Kenapa baru pulang subuh begini? Memangnya kau tertangkap oleh prajurit istana? Haha."

Kassim tidak menjawab.

"Ah, lupakan. Bagaimana proses pengintaiannya? Jadi, kapan kita bisa menyerang istana itu?"

Kassim tersenyum. "Tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana awal." Tangannya melambai pada pelayan terdekat untuk memesan satu gelas anggur untuknya.

…**::::O::::…**

**FIN**

_**Pojok bacotan author:**_

**Well—Halo. 8"D**

**Abaikan penulisan saya yang abal karena bikin ini aja pas lagi kena webe**__**otl. Ada yang suka KassimAli juga disini? 8"") Ah. Udah nggak tau lagi mau ngebacot apalagi disini. Sudahlah 8"D /abaikan **

_**Review?**_

_(Fazea. 12 April 2013)_


End file.
